


Captain America is not a Republican

by darlingsweet, shadowen



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: American Politics, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Republican National Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was used to being a symbol, being held up as shorthand for something larger than any one person could be. (podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America is not a Republican

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain America is not a Republican](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518956) by [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/?m9hegkwcmt6s5mw>


End file.
